Chipwrecked w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: The 3rd movie has arrived! R&R please.


_**Chipwrecked w J**_

Dave, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and J were going on a luxury cruise for a family vaca. As they were boarding the ship, they sang the vacation song.

 _ **All:**_

 _Vacation_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Vacation_

 _Had to get away_

 _Vacation_

 _Meant to be spent alone_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _Can't seem to get my mind off of you_

 _ **Simon and Theodore:**_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _ **Eleanor:**_

 _Back here at home there's nothing to do_

 _ **Chipettes and J:**_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _Now that I'm away_

 _ **Jeanette, Eleanor, and J:**_

 _I wish I'd stayed_

 _ **All:**_

 _Tomorrow's a day of mine_

 _That you won't be in_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _Ohh_

As the Chipmunks and Chipettes continue to sing, Dave goes off line and to the side of the ship to do a head count before boarding. He tried to count them as they danced around, singing. "Okay. All right, one, two, three...Guys! One..." he said, but they were moving too fast. "Dave, Dave" J interrupted "Everyone's here except Alvin." Dave just looked confused to how J could know that when they are moving so quickly. "Freeze!" Dave ordered and the Chipmunks and Chipettes froze in their places before lining up. "Awe" they whined.

Dave counted the chipmunks. "You're right. Where's Alvin?" he asked. Just then, Alvin came sliding down a rope to the ship. "Hey, guy. Where have you been?" asked he. "Where have I been? Trying to board the ship" Dave replied. "Already done that. Also, checked out our room, dibbed the side of the bed closest to the window, ordered us a round of virgin piña coladas, and signed us up for parasailing." Alvin says.

"Alvin, you're too young for parasailing." Dave pointed out. "I thought we were going on vacation to have fun." Alvin pouted. "Don't worry, family vacations are all about fun. But first we're gonna need to set some rules." Dave told him. "Let's start with you can't call dibs on a bed until everyone's in the room." Simon suggested. "Good rule" Jeanette said. "That's right" Brittany agreed. "That's a good one, Simon." Added Dave. "Definitely" J says. "All right, so that's our first rule. Should we go over the rest of them?" Dave asked. "Dave, come on. 'Rules' is my middle name" Alvin said. "Yeah, right" J giggled.

* * *

 _No attorneys to plead my case  
No rocket ships to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
gonna help me now_

Alvin took a bottle of sun tan lotion and spilled it all over the deck. Eleanor and Theodore danced with each other in the lotion. Jeanette and Simon were also dancing. They bumped into each other and Jeanette almost fell but Simon caught her. Simon fell in the process. J shrank and was dancing with Brittany.

 _I'm trouble yeah trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_ _  
_ _I'm trouble yeah, trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in My Town_

Alvin skated right through us and passed Dave, who was holding a tray with drinks on it. "Hey Dave!" Alvin greeted as he passed him. "Alvin!" Dave scolded as he slipped and fell in the lotion.

 _I'm trouble yeah trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_ _  
_ _I'm trouble yeah, trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in My Town_

Alvin went to the head of the ship and made an announcement in the microphone. "This is your captain speaking. All kids are now allowed to play on the adults only serenity deck." Many kids with water guns went up to the adults only serenity deck and sprayed people. The captain took the mic away from Alvin.

 _I'm trouble yeah trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_ _  
_ _I'm trouble yeah, trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in My Town_

Alvin wanted to go on the giant water slide. He jumped high enough to reach the height limit. With one of Dave's shoes, he rode down the slide.

 _You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now so you better run and hide_

At the bottom, Dave pulled his shoe out of the water and shook his head as Alvin hopped off.

 _I'm trouble yeah trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_ _  
_ _I'm trouble yeah, trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in My Town_

Alvin was hang gliding on a rope on the ship. Dave caught him with a net at the bottom, but he escaped. Dave ran after Alvin. He ran into a guy in a pelican suit, but managed to pass him.

 _I'm trouble yeah trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_ _  
_ _I'm trouble yeah, trouble now_ _  
_ _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in My Town_

The Chipettes and J were preforming for people when Alvin jumped in front of the mic and stole their spotlight. The girls tried to get the mic back, but Alvin pushed them away. Dave came and made an attempt to grab Alvin, but failed. "AAAALLLVVIIINNNN!" he shouted into the microphone and everyone's ears blasted.

* * *

In their suite, Dave was scolding Alvin, while the Chipettes and J were showering. Simon was reading and Theodore was enjoying a basket of treats. "We talked about setting rules, Alvin." Dave noted. "I'm sorry. I didn't know the agreement meant no fun." Alvin replied. "You're allowed to have fun. It's just… When are you going to stop acting like a child?" Dave asked. "When are you going to stop treating me like a child?" Alvin shot back, folding his arms. "I'll stop treating you like a child when you start acting like a grown-up!" Dave answered.

"I'll start acting like a grown-up when you start…" Alvin cut himself of when the girls came out of the bathroom in their towels. The Chipettes shook their tails and J shook her wet hair, considering she has no tail. "I shake my tail back and forth!" They sang and the boys danced and Alvin made rapping noises. "Hey, girls, not now, please, okay?" Dave said. "Awe" they said and stopped singing.

"I need to get ready for dinner with the captain." Dave said, walking into the bathroom. "We're having dinner with the captain?" Brittany asked excitedly. "No, I am. You're staying here. I have to go apologize for everything Alvin did." Dave answered and closed the door. "This is so not fair. Not to us, not to Dave, and certainly not to the captain, who I'm sure was really looking forward to dining with me." Brittany said as she and her sisters head behind the bed to get dressed. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"I agree with you 100%, Britt" said J "Why do you always want to cause trouble and stress for all of us, Alvin?" Alvin just looked confused and slightly hurt. "W-What happened to good cop? To always being on _my_ side?" he asked. "I was never on anyone's side. And I guess I'm just sick of you always getting me, or anyone else, in trouble" I explained and Alvin sighed. J snapped her fingers and she was in PJ's.

Simon hopped of the bed. "Why don't I go speak with Dave? See if I can smooth things over." He suggested and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. "Knock-knock" Simon said, hopping to the counter. "What is it, Simon?" Dave asked. "Well, I would never say this to Alvin. Goodness knows he can be totally irresponsible, but I actually have a suggestion" Simon says. "You have a suggestion for me?" Dave questioned. "He's been driving me crazy a lot longer than he's been driving you crazy." Simon pointed out. "All right. So what is it?" Dave wondered, fussing with his tie.

"Imagine Alvin is a spirited race horse." Simon began, jumping to a shelf. "That's your advice?" Dave asked. "No. I'm not done yet, Dave" said Simon, hopping on top of a mirror and pushing it closer to Dave. "All right, so Alvin is a racehorse" Dave said. "And you, Dave, are his incredibly helpful jockey who's there to guide him down the racetrack of life." Simon continued and helped Dave with his tie.

"But if you hold the reins too tight, that racehorse is going to fight and buck, which is no fun for anyone." Simon pulled Dave's tie tightly, causing him to grimace. "But if you loosen the reins just a little..." Simon loosened the tie. "He'll fly right off the track and crash into the fence." Dave said. "I know you want to protect Alvin, but, Dave, sometimes kids will rise to the occasion if you just show them a little trust." Simon finished Dave's tie and hopped off the mirror and positioned it to show Dave the tie.

Simon and Dave came out of the bathroom. J bent down to Simon's level. "Smart kid. Knew just what to say" J complemented and he chuckled "Thank you, but I learned from the best" Simon returned and J smiled. "Well, I'm proud of you, lil bro" J rubbed Simon's head and stood up.

"Alright, guys, room service is on its way. Lights out by 9:00." Dave said. "Dave, question. If we're going to be held captive in this room" Alvin began. "Because of Alvin!" Brittany interrupted. "Can we at least watch a movie?" Theodore asked. "Alright, let's see what's on." Dave grabbed the remote, but saw Simon with his arms crossed. "You know what, why don't you guys pick a movie? You're old enough to make your own decision." Dave decided, handing the remote to Theodore. "For real, Dave?" Alvin questioned. "Absolutely" Dave replied and Simon gave him the thumbs up. Dave walk to the door. "Dave looks so elegant" Brittany commented. "Yeah" J agreed. "Have fun!" Eleanor called. Then the four girls went back to their magazine.

Theodore came running to Dave, holding a necklace with macaroni and colorful beads. "Wait, Dave, before you go, I made something for you." He said. "Wow, it's really..." Dave didn't know what to say. "It's soft so you can sleep in it, and I made it with all the colors, so it will go with everything" Theodore explained. "Great. I'll put it on after dinner" said Dave. "You could put it on now, so everyone at the captain's table could see it." Theodore suggested. "Ohh! Nice. A real chick magnet." Alvin commented. Dave gave him a look and J threw a small pillow at him. "Be nice!" she ordered and turned to Theodore. "Very cute, Theodorable!"

Theodore made 'the eyes' and Dave just had to put the necklace on. "Alright, guys, have fun. But not too much fun, because I'm still very upset" Dave said "Oh, and J, I'm counting on you to make sure there's no more trouble tonight." J looked at Alvin. "You got it Dave" J assured. "Goodbye, Dave" Alvin called and ripped off his PJ's to reveal a white tux. "And, hello, ladies! I like my tail shaken, not stirred." Simon and J exchanged glances. "Where do you think you're going?" J asked.

"To the casino. I'm feeling lucky." Alvin answered. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Dave said-" Simon started. "Dave said, and I quote, 'We're old enough to make our own decisions'." Alvin recalled. "He meant we were old enough to choose a film" Simon corrected. "Well, we're clearly not. Check out what Theodore just picked." Alvin turned Simon around to face the TV.

Theodore had picked 'Hello Lolly' as the movie. "What's wrong with this movie?" Theodore wondered. "Nothing, boo" J replied. "It's for babies! Which is probably why Dave treats us like babies." Alvin answered and hopped to the chair. He changed the channel. "Munk up, Theodore. There. That's more like it." He said. The movie was now 'Jungle Monster 4.' "Alvin, please!" J pleaded as Alvin scurried out the door.

"I say we go to Salsa Night!" Brittany suggested. "In our pajamas?" Jeanette asked. "I know!" Eleanor said and got some fabric to make dresses. "Girls, no. Y-You can't!" J told them. "We're just gonna have a little fun. You should come too." Brittany said and the Chipettes went to Salsa Night. I mumbled horrible things under my breath. "Dave is going to kill me! Si, go after Alvin. I'll get the girls" said J and Simon nodded. They left and went in separate directions. Theodore's eyes were locked to the scary movie.

* * *

 _Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)  
Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)_

The Chipettes were dancing to _'Party Rock'._

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah)  
We just wanna see you... shake that!_

* * *

Simon went to the casino, looking for Alvin. He was hopping on top of games to get an overview of the area. "Alvin!" he shouted and spotted a woman carrying a tray and thought it was the perfect way to get around and find Alvin. On his way down he pushed a lever to a game and got three gold chests.

 _Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [3x]  
Put your hands up to the sound [2x]_

From the tray, Simon searched for Alvin. "Alvin!" he called.

 _Get up [9x]_

A lady won her game and was given a pile of coins of which Alvin was sitting on top of. "We have a winner!" he said, spinning a coin on his finger. The lady smiled with delight.

 _Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up! [4x]_

* * *

J caught up with the Chipettes at Salsa night. She snapped her fingers and she was in a short dark purple dress. "Ellie, I love these dresses!" Brittany complemented and spun her younger sister around. "You're so crafty." Jeanette added. "Thanks. It's what I do." Eleanor responded.

Eleanor bumped into a girl wearing a blue dress. "Ow!" She said. "Sorry" Eleanor apologized and the girl turned to her. "Ew! What are you?" she asked and the music stopped and everyone looked at them. Brittany chuckled. "We are the Chipettes." Brittany replied. "Hi, I'm Eleanor!" Eleanor introduced herself. "And my sister was just trying to apologize." Brittany said.

"What's she sorry for? Stepping on my friend's foot? Or her busted, tired little dance moves?" A girl with a green dress insulted. The entire crowd 'oohed.' "Oh no, you didn't!" Brittany stood in front of Eleanor. "Oh yes, she did!" a girl with a yellow dress waved her finger in the Chipettes faces. "You better get those Lee Press-Ons out of my face unless you want to meet my claws. And, yeah, baby, they're real." Brittany shot back and the three hissed at them. "Do you wanna go?" The girl in the blue dress asked. "Hit it!" the Chipettes said in unison, pointing to the DJ.

The mean girls began to dance to ' _We No Speak Americano/Conga.'_ Then it was Chipettes' turn. Their opponents began to close in and the Chipettes backed up, still dancing, but they fought back and drove them back slightly. The girl in the green dress grabbed Brittany by her tail and threw her across the room. Soon after the remaining Chipettes were able to get the girl in the green dress to fall back. Then they climbed up the girls as they danced with them. The girls threw the two Chipettes across the room and they landed on their feet. Jeanette and Eleanor joined Brittany and continued dancing. The Chipettes won this dance battle. Those mean girls left as the Chipettes were being cheered on.

J walked up to the Chipettes. "You decided to come after all!" Brittany exclaimed. "Did you see us? Did you see us?" Eleanor asked, holding her paws up for J to pick her up. "Yes, I did" J replied, cradling the green-clad Chipette. "And you were absolutely amazing!" Brittany and Jeanette hopped to J's arms. "But we gotta go back to our room now, okay?" she told them. "Okay. We don't want to get you in trouble" said Jeanette. "Thank you. Now, let's go" J carried the Chipettes back to their room.

* * *

At the captain's table, Dave was having dinner with him, discussing Alvin. "Captain, I'm really sorry about what happened. Alvin, he's a kid. He's just trying to have some fun." Dave apologized. "There's nothing wrong with fun. Our pelican makes sure that everybody on the ship has fun." The captain explained and pointed to the pelican man, who walked away. "In fact, in port, he circles the ship on a hang glider. It's really quite amusing. However, my number one priority is the passengers' safety. So I simply cannot have Alvin put himself, or anyone else, at risk again" said Captain Correlli. "Believe me, I understand" agreed Dave. "If Alvin breaks any more of our rules, there will be consequences. The last thing we want is anyone getting hurt." The captain finished. A waiter came and began to pour gravy on Dave's food. The pelican man bumped into him and hot gravy spilled on his pants. "Hot!" Dave gasped. "Sorry" apologized the waiter and gave Dave napkins. "Hot!" said Dave.

On the way back to the room, Dave was still wiping gravy from his pants. "Unbelievable. Gravy pants." He said, frustrated. He saw the man in the pelican suit. "Hey, hey!" he called him over. "Do you have a problem with me?" Dave asked. "You bet I have a problem with you" the pelican replied. "Why?" Dave wondered. "As if you didn't know." The pelican says. "I don't know" said Dave, confused. The man took of the pelican head. It was none other than Ian Hawke. "Ian? What are you doing here?" Dave wanted to know. "I'm working, Dave." Ian answered. "This is your job?" Dave questioned.

"Yeah, not too many record labels are interested in hiring the guy who blew it with the Chipmunks, blew it with the Chipettes and passed on Justin Bieber…Twice" said Ian. "Look, Ian, I'm sorry you lost your job, and your dignity. But spilling things, hot things, on me isn't going to bring any of that stuff back." Dave pointed out. "You're right, Dave. It's too late for me to get my old life back. But it's not too late to ruin yours." Ian says. "You want to ruin my life?" Dave asked. "Why don't we just start with this vacation? If I see those chipmunks break so much as one rule, I'm going straight to Captain Correlli. You're in my house now! Although, technically it's not a house, it's a ship. The point is, I'll be watching you... Like a hawk!" Ian warned and put the pelican hat on backwards, walking away.

* * *

When Dave got to the room, he found Theodore watching 'Jungle Monster 4'. "Theodore?" Dave asked and Theodore jumped slightly. "Please don't eat my brain" he entreated. "Why are you watching 'Jungle Monster 4'?" Dave wondered and shut the TV off. "Alvin, how could you..." Dave cut himself off when he realized no one else was around. "Alvin? Simon? Girls?" Dave looked around. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'll be right back!" he said and ran out.

Dave bumped into J and the Chipettes in the doorway. "Where did you go? Where's Simon and Alvin?" Dave questioned. "The Chipettes went to Salsa Night, but I got them back. Alvin went to the casino and Simon went after him." I explained and Dave gave an angry sigh. "J, I trusted you! Never mind, I hafta get the boys. We will talk about this later" Dave ran to the casino.

J sat down on the bed and sighed. The Chipettes hopped to J''s lap. "We are so sorry!" Jeanette apologized. "Yeah, we never meant for this to happen" said Brittany. "I-It's fine. Get your PJ's on" J told them and the Chipettes did as they were told. "Some 'fun' vacation" she mumbled on her way to Theodore. "It's okay, boo. I'm not gonna let a jungle monster eat your brains" J cradled the shaking chipmunk and calmed him.

In the casino, Alvin and the lady were talking. "You're up for an International Music Award. That's fantastic!" she said. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I guess. If you like a lot of adulation. We fly there right after the cruise. Hoping to take home Record of the Year." Alvin explained. "That would make you the youngest winner ever." The lady stated. "I'm not that young. I mean, I'm hanging out in a casino way past my bedtime. Not that I have a bedtime. No one tells me what to do." Alvin says.

Dave found Alvin. "Alvin!" he shouted. "Who's Alan, I wonder?" Alvin asked, chuckling nervously. "Anyway. I'd love to chat more, but I've gotta run." Alvin told the lady and hopped on a wheel, trying to escape. "You're in a lot of trouble, young man!" Dave scolded and grabbed him. "You can follow me on Twitter!" Alvin called to the lady as he was being carried away by Dave.

"Alvin! Alvin!" Simon called, standing in the middle of a poker game. Just then, Dave walked by with Alvin. "Simon?" Dave asked and Simon turned to him. "I wasn't betting. Honest." Simon said. "Your winnings, sir." A man gave Simon a tray of gold coins from the game he unintentionally won earlier. "Oh, busted!" a man playing poker says.

Dave was walking down the stairs, holding the chipmunks by their hoodies in separate hands. "I didn't sneak out. I mean, I did. But only to stop Alvin." Simon tried and Alvin rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "Right." Dave wasn't buying it. "There they are, Captain." Ian pointed to Dave holding the chipmunks and Alvin waved nervously. Dave hid the chipmunks behind his back. "Captain" he said.

* * *

Dave got back to their room and gathered everyone for a family meeting. "What's he going to do, make us walk the plank?" Alvin asked sarcastically. "There's a plank?" Theodore asked. "No, there's no plank, but if you guys disobey me one more time, you will be off the ship. And you'll miss the International Music Awards. Do you understand?" Dave said sternly. "Yes, Dave" said Brittany. "Uh-huh" Jeanette agreed. "Absolutely." Brittany added. "Yeah" J says.

"What if we need to disobey you?" Alvin questioned. "And why would you need to do that?" Dave wondered. "Well, let's say that you tell me to stay put. 'Alvin, if you move from that chair, you're grounded!' But then I happen to see pirates climbing up ropes, ever so stealthy, from the side of the ship. Now, it would be easy for me to take my trusty old Swiss Army knife and cut the ropes. But I have to stay put. Or do I?" Alvin explained. "Yes, Alvin, you do. And what are you doing with a pocket knife?" Dave replied.

"What pocket knife are you referring to?" Alvin asked, pretending not to know the answer. "C'mon, give it to me. You could cut yourself." Dave ordered. "So, I could have saved the whole ship from robbage and pilgering and you'd still ground me?" Alvin forked the knife over to Dave. "Alvin, there's no such word as robbage. And it's 'pillaging.'" Simon corrected. "But he does have a point, Dave. There's got to be times when you trust us to take matters into our own hands."

"I trusted you tonight and look where that got me!" Dave said. "I couldn't even trust J to keep you out of trouble! I counted on you!" J hung her head. "I'm sorry" she apologized, but Dave just shook his head and walked off anger. "That's probably just the hot gravy talking" Alvin said. J grunted and went for her bed. Alvin hopped to her. "J?" he asked. "Shut up and go to bed." J said, pulling the covers over her. "J, listen to me" Alvin tapped J's shoulder and she turned to him. "No you listen, Alvin. When you invited me to go on a fun vacation with you guys I thought we were all gonna have fun, not just you." J rolled on to her side, facing away from Alvin.

* * *

The next day, Dave took the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and a shrunken J out to the deck. "You're all lucky Captain Correlli has allowed you one more activity." Dave says. "Is it hang gliding, wake boarding, or bungee jumping?" Alvin asked. "Nope. Shuffleboard." Dave answered. "Oh, Man!" Alvin whined. "By my calculations, it appears to be 10% shuffle, 90% bored." Simon made a joke. "That's funny!" said Jeanette. "Thanks. You really think so?" Simon chuckled. "You know, Dave, I think I'd prefer the plank." Alvin said. "Sorry, Alvin, but this is what you get to do." Says Dave, lying on a beach chair. "And I get to do something I haven't done in a long time; Absolutely nothing."

"Brittany approaches her puck, adjusts her stance, looks over at me, quite annoyed, wonders to herself if I'm ever going to shut my mouth, realizes I'm not, and makes her move And..." Alvin narrated everything Brittany did as Brittany pushed the puck with her stick. "Awe, It's short!" Alvin laughed "A costly error, ladies and gentlemen, that's going to haunt her the rest of her career."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You can make all the jokes you want, Alvin, but not even you can make this interesting." Brittany said. Alvin looked around and saw a kid flying a kite. "Really? Well, care to make it interesting that I can make this interesting?" Alvin asked. "Alvin, what are you up to?" Simon wondered. "Whatever you're thinking about, Alvin, don't think about it" J agreed. "Need I remind you Dave is watching us." Simon says. "Simon, the poor guy hasn't had a moment's peace since he met us. He's exhausted." Alvin said and pulled up his sleeve.

"Check this out. In three, two, one." Alvin snapped his fingers and Dave fell asleep. "Lights out. Nap time. Time to turn punishment into funishment." Alvin cackled evilly. Everyone gave Alvin a funny look. "You get it? I took the 'pun' in punishment, and turned it into 'fun,' but kept the 'ishment.' It's word play!" Alvin explained. "Yes, Alvin, unfortunately I get it." J sighed.

Alvin brought a plate of doughnuts to the kid flying the kite. "Hey, kid! Wanna make a trade? That's a nice-looking kite." He said and the boy gave Alvin the kite for the doughnuts. "Wahoo! Yeah! I can see Russia from here!" Alvin was hang gliding on the kite as the Chipettes and Theodore held on the kite from the bottom. Simon and J just watched with their arms crossed, knowing that they were going to get in trouble for this. "C'mon guys. Grab on" Theodore told us. "Forget it. All we ever do is try to save him and it only gets us in trouble!" said Simon and J nodded.

The two began to walk away when all of the sudden, the wind picked up and the chipmunks and Chipettes start to blow away. "Woah!" the Chipettes shout. "This won't end well" Alvin said. Simon and J turned around. "Simon, J, do something!" Jeanette yelled. "Seriously?" Simon asked himself as he and J grab the string before they all blew away. "Help!" Eleanor squeaked as J and Simon pull them down. "Alvin's gotten himself in a bind. Looks like it's Simon saving him again!" Simon mumbled as he tied the string to the bottom of Dave's chair. "Thanks, guys." Alvin thanked and Simon and J shook their heads.

The chair didn't seem to hold the kite when the wind blew harder. It began to drag the chair with the sleeping Dave on it. The kite flew passed the boy with the doughnuts and Theodore took one. "Thank you!" he said. "Rock-a-bye, Davie, on the lounge chair. If you awake, you'll pull out your hair" Alvin sang nervously to keep Dave sleeping as they were dragged across the deck. The wind pulled the kite up and flipped over Dave's chair, causing him to fall off and wake up to see all seven of his kids being blown away on a kite.

"Hey! Dave! Dave! Dave! Help us!" they shrieked. "Ah! Guys! Guys!" Dave sprung to his feet and ran upstairs to follow the chipmunks and J. "No! No! No, no, no! No! No!" Dave shouted. He was too late. They were blown out to sea, calling, "Dave! Help us!" Dave wasn't going to give up. He got hold of a hang glider, and buckled himself, getting ready to take flight, but Ian stopped him. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You want to go hang gliding, sign up at the Excursion Desk like everyone else." He said, unbuckling Dave. "Ian, you don't understand!" Dave tried. I think I do. Dave Seville is so special that the rules don't apply to him." Ian said. "Let go!" Dave pushed Ian. "No, you let go." Ian argued.

The hang glider caught wind, blowing them off the ship. Both men screamed. "Oh, my God!" Dave yelled. "I need my pelican head!" Ian shouted. They dropped into the water. "Oh, no. No, no, Great." Dave said. "Way to go, Seville" Ian said angrily. "Me?" Dave asked. "Yeah, you!" Ian replied. "Hey!" Dave shouted, waving his arms, trying to signal the boat. "Save your breath, Dave. They'll come back for me." Ian told him.

* * *

"In retrospect, this was a bad idea" Alvin admitted. "Ya think?" J asked, sarcasm in her voice. "We're losing altitude!" said Jeanette. "I don't think I can make it much longer" Theodore said, lying back on his doughnut "I'm so hungry. Just one bite." Theo was about to eat the doughnut but Simon stopped him. "No" he said. "A nibble?" Theodore asked. "No nibbles." Simon responded. "Maybe I can just lick the glaze?" Theodore asked. "The glaze is what's keeping you alive, Theodore! Its high fat content is creating a waterproof barrier." Simon noted.

"I'm gonna starve to death!" Theodore complained. "Actually, there are many other things that will kill you before starvation. Dehydration, sunstroke…" Jeanette corrected. "An island" said Eleanor. "No, an island would probably be helpful. So if you see one, you should definitely say something." Jeanette said and Brittany rolled her eyes. "Uh, Jeanette?" she pointed to an island nearby. "I can get us there!" J said "Hold on." She used magic to get everyone safely to the island.

Everybody was soaking wet and tired when they got to shore. "We're alive! We're alive!" Alvin exclaimed. "Good" Brittany turned to Alvin "Because now I'm going to kill you!" she came right at Alvin and he backed up. "Guys, guys, guys!" Simon came between them "Nobody is killing anyone, okay? No matter how much he deserves it." J pulled Brittany away from Alvin. "Thank you, Si. Though I could have done without the passive aggression." Alvin said.

J thought for a minute. "Oh, my God!" J nearly shouted. "What?" asked Eleanor. "We're in the third movie, Chipwrecked." J answered. "Wow, Alvin, would you look at that? A whole movie of how you stranded us on an island!" Brittany yelled at Alvin. "Yeah, thanks Alvin. I love getting stranded on deserted islands." J said sarcastically and began to walk away. Alvin caught J's hand. "Where are you going?" he asked her and she took her hand away from him. "Just over there. I need to cool off. I'm super peeved right know and no one wants to see me when I'm peeved, trust me" she replied and walked off. Alvin looked down with regret.

Alvin looked up at everyone. "Look, we've got nothing to worry about. Dave knows we're gone by now. He probably has the whole coast guard looking for us. Meantime, why don't we all just relax and have some donut?" Alvin said, but Theodore had already eaten the whole doughnut. "Did you guys want some?" he asked and everyone else sighed.

* * *

Ian was kicking as Dave held on to them. "Theodore! Alvin! Simon!" Dave called "Can't you kick any faster?" Dave asked. "It's been two hours, Dave. Thanks to biannual Pilates classes, I have legs that won't quit, but they do slow down." Ian answered. "Take those feet off; let me kick." Dave offered. "They don't come off. It's one piece. No quality mascot suit has removable feet." Ian replied. "Take the suit off, then." Dave suggested. "I can't" Ian said. "Why not?" Dave asked. "I'm not wearing anything underneath" Answered Ian. "Look!" "No, no, it's okay, I believe you." Dave said. "No, look! Look, an island!" Ian pointed ahead of them and they saw an island between Ian's feet. "Maybe the chipmunks washed up there. Kick! Faster! Come on." Dave said, turning Ian towards the island.

* * *

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and J made 'SOS' out of rocks. "Okay, there we go. It won't be long before a rescue plane sees our SOS and flies us back to civilization." Alvin said. "I don't hear any planes. Or helicopters." Eleanor stated. "Maybe Dave is coming in a hot-air balloon. Because those things are really quiet." Theodore suggested. "I don't think Dave is gonna be in a hot-air balloon." Simon says. "But he is coming, right?" Theodore asked. "Of course he is. Just maybe not today." Alvin said unconvincingly.

"Alvin's right. We should prepare to stay the night." Said Simon. "What? You guys expect me to sleep outside?" Brittany asked. "Last I checked, Brit, we're chipmunks. We're used to living in the wild." Alvin pointed out, collecting wood for a fire. "No, we used to be used to living in the wild." Brittany argued.

"And I'm not a chipmunk! I hate camping!" J agreed. "Come on, girls, it's just one night." Eleanor tried. "Ha! One cold night." Brittany added.

"So we'll make a fire. We're always setting things on fire accidentally. How hard can it be when we put our minds to it?" said Alvin and Brittany rolled her eyes. "And how are you intending to do that?" Simon asked. "I will create a spark by striking this rock with my Swiss Army knife," Alvin replied but realized he didn't have his knife "which Dave took from me." Alvin said and Simon chuckled. "I suppose you have a better idea, smart guy?" Alvin questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I do, smart guy." Simon said, taking off his glasses and letting the sunlight through it and burn the fire wood. "As you can see, the lens concentrates the energy of the sun, thus creating fire" Simon explained. "Impressive" Jeanette complemented. "Thanks. Thank you. Thanks for thinking that" Simon said. Distracted by Jeanette, Simon accidentally pointed his glasses to his foot. "Si?" J tried to get his attention. Simon smelled smoke. "Hot, hot, hot!" Simon jumped into the water to cool down. J went after him to make sure he was okay. "We have made fire!" Alvin exclaimed. "So, what do we do now?" Eleanor asked and Alvin began to sing ' _Kumbaya.'_

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _Kumbaya my Lord, Kumbaya_

 _ **Alvin, Theodore, Chipettes, and J:**_ _  
Kumbaya my Lord, Kumbaya_

 _ **All:**_ _  
Kumbaya my Lord, Kumbaya  
Oh Lord, Kumbaya_

* * *

Dave and Ian finally arrived at the island, but were on the opposite side. "Alvin! Brittany!" Dave called out. "We've gotta head inland. If we climb to the top of that mountain, we'll be able to get a better view of the island, see if they're here." Dave said. "All right, got it." Says Ian, rubbing two big sticks together. "What are you doing?" Dave asked him. "Building a fire" Ian responded. "What?" Dave asked. "You know, one time in the studio, Snoop ran out of matches, got a blaze going with just two carrot sticks. Figure, how hard can it be?" said Ian.

"Forget the fire. We have to start hiking." Dave says. "Yeah, okay, Dave. Look, it's getting dark-ish. It's gonna be cold. I'm gonna build a fire. We'll go in the morning." Ian told him. "No, we'll go now." Dave demanded. "Don't take that tone of voice with me, Dave. I'm not one of your chipmunks that you can just boss around and stuff into a cage whenever you feel like it." Ian protested. "That was you, Ian!" Dave corrected. "Calm down. Jeez, no wonder those fur balls would rather fly off the ship than spend another day with you." Ian shot back. "They didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. They're just kids. I don't know how long they can survive out there." Dave said.

* * *

Everyone made leaf beds around the fire. "J, look, I made a leaf bed for you" Alvin pointed to a leaf bed next to his. "Oh, thanks, but, uh, I think 'd like my bed over here" J used magic to bring her bed to the other side of the fire and laid inside of it. "Oh, okay" Alvin said, clearly hurt. He shook it off and sat on his leaf bed. "And you guys were worried. Look at us! We're warm, we got a great fire going, beautiful night sky and if a rescue helicopter comes by, they'll see us! Everything's gonna be fine." Alvin assured.

"Good night, guys" Jeanette said. "Good night." Eleanor returned. "Good night" said Simon, taking off his glasses. "Night, everyone" J says. "Good night" Brittany said. "Night" Theodore said and blew out the fire. "Theodore!" Everybody scolded and Theodore jumped back slightly. "What? Dave always turns off the light after saying good night" says Theodore. "That fire was sort of the only thing keeping us from freezing to death" Simon reminded. "Yeah!" Alvin added. "Can't you just relight it?" Theodore asked. "How?" Simon wondered. "With your glasses. And the sun?" Theodore looked up and realized there is no sun because it's nighttime. "Oh" he said. Everyone went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, we sat around the unlit fire and sang _'Survivor'_ while Alvin looked for food.

 _ **Chipettes, J, Simon, and Theodore:**_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm not gonna give up_

 _I'm not gonna starve_

 _I'm gonna work harder_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm gonna make it_

 _I'm gonna survive_

 _Keep on surviving_

 _Yeah_

Alvin came back and handed everyone a piece of tree bark. "All right! Way to keep the spirits up, guys. Doing it, yeah!" he encouraged. "And what is this supposed to be?" Brittany asked. "Breakfast!" Alvin answered. "No, it's bark" Brittany corrected. "Yeah, for breakfast!" Alvin said. "I bet it's very good." Jeanette says excitedly and took a bite. But she quickly spits it out. "It's not" she said. "It's been forever since our last all-you-can-eat buffet." Theodore said. "Crazy suggestion, guys, let's get off this beach and let's find some real food." Simon says and they went looking for food.

"If I know my horticulture, and I do, this is a grove of mango trees." Simon informed. "Then where are all the mangoes?" Alvin asked. "Maybe the Jungle Monster 4 ate them all!" Theodore replied and Simon rolled his eyes. "I doubt it, Theodore." J told him.

They all split up in search of mangoes. Alvin hopped to a tree and found a mango, hanging from a branch. He grabbed it and was about to take a bite. "You were planning on sharing that, right?" Brittany asked. "Of course" Alvin answered. "Well, good. Cause it kind of looked like you were gonna eat it all by yourself." Brittany said. "What? I would never do that." Alvin says unconvincingly. "I don't believe you"

Brittany grabbed the mango and ran off with it. "Hey!" Alvin squealed and went after her. Alvin climbed to the branch above his counterpart and took the mango back, hopping away. "Yeah! Winning!" he exclaimed. Brittany came swinging on a vine and swiped the mango. "What?" Alvin asked himself and snug on a vine and got the mango. Brittany gets tangled in the vine and ended up being tied to a tree. "I'll make sure to save you the pit!" Alvin told her, not looking where he was going and swung into a tree, losing grasp of the mango. "My acorns!" he shouted. J flew by and watched this all happen. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt" she said.

The mango rolled to Theodore. "Way to go, Theodore! Come on, we'll split it." Alvin offered. "Don't listen to him, Theo. He's gonna eat it all by himself. I'll share it with you." Brittany says. "No. She's trying to trick you." Alvin tried to convince Theodore. "No, you're trying to trick him." Brittany argued with Alvin. No, you're trying to trick him by saying I'm trying to trick him." Alvin said. He's lying, Theo!" said Brittany, but Theodore was gone and he took the mango. "What?" Alvin said. "Okay, Britt. Let's get you untangled" J said and helped Brittany down.

A Theodore was running, Jeanette pulled a rope by his feet. Theodore fell and Jeanette got hold of the mango. "Theodore, I am so sorry" she apologized as she made off with the fruit. Everyone else chased after Jeanette. Jeanette hopped into a tree hole and out the other to find Alvin trying to grab her. She went back through the holes and Simon and Theodore closed in on her. She went through the holes once more. Everyone fought for the fruit until the let it go flying in the air. Eleanor caught it and held it close to her. "My precious! My precious!" she squeaked.

Everyone fought until Jeanette took the mango and hopped to a rock. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Look at us. One day on this island and we've become animals!" she said, holding the mango away from the others. J finally caught up with them, out of breath. "Wow, for chipmunks, you run pretty freakin' fast!" she commented "And Jeanette's right. Maybe I can use magic to-" J was cut off by a rustling noise coming from behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Theodore asked as the seven huddled together in fear. "What was that?" Brittany wondered. "Jungle Monster" Theodore said. "Positions, everybody." Alvin whispered. Brittany and Simon held a vine and Alvin put the mango in front of it, pulling it back. "Hold. Hold. Fire!" Alvin shouted and the mango hit a girl's head. "No! Why?" she said, rubbing her head. "Please don't eat us, Mr. Jungle Monster!" Theodore pleaded, hugging J tightly.

"I'm not a monster, I'm Zoe. And I'm clearly a girl" Zoe said, and flipped her hair. "who has been on this island for so long that now she's imagining that squirrels can talk. And a small girl with wings." "Um, we are chipmunks." Simon corrected. "Yeah, Alvin and the Chipmunks." Alvin added. "Who and the what now?" Zoe asked. "I'm sure you've heard of the Chipettes. We're kind of world famous." Brittany says. "Who?" asked Zoe. "Maybe this will help" said Brittany.

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _Rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _ **All:**_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

"Okay, stop" Zoe said and they stopped singing. I" don't know who you are." Zoe told them. "Awkward!" Alvin commented. "And who are you, their fairy god mother?" Zoe asked J. "Close enough" J replied and folded her arms. "No, I'm J, their fairy sister. Somewhere around there" J said, growing to normal size and removing her wings. Zoe seemed to be amazed with her new friends.

"Uh, exactly how long have you been here?" Brittany asked. "Well, I got here on a Monday, so..." Zoe began to count on her fingers. "Yeah, like, you know, eight or nine years" she answered. "Nine years? Wait. You've been here nine years?" Simon asked. "Well, it could be eight." Zoe said. "What if we're here nine years? What if we're here forever?!" Brittany flipped out and grab Alvin, shaking him. Alvin pushed her off of him. "I told you, Dave's coming." Alvin told her.

"I used to think that Dave was coming, too. And he never did." Zoe says. "Wha?" Brittany wondered. "Dave Henderson, my supervisor at UPS. I used to fly cargo planes for them, until one day I crash-landed in the ocean." Zoe explained. "We crash-landed, too" Eleanor said. "Really?" questioned Zoe. "But our Dave won't rest until he finds us. Right, Alvin?" Theodore added. "Absolutely." Alvin assured, chuckling with doubt. "You mean I'm finally gonna get out of here? I can't wait to go tell the others!" Zoe exclaimed. "There are others?" Jeanette asked.

Zoe was leading the chipmunks and J to the others. "I mean, can you guys imagine being stuck here for all these years without anybody to talk to? I think I'd lose my mind!" Zoe said, waving her arms crazily. "Chipmunks, I'm pleased to introduce my friends." Zoe points to a bunch of different kinds of balls. "This is Rawlings, Spalding, Callaway, Dunlop, and, right there, that's Nerf. Hey, girlfriend, you look good. They survived the crash with me." She introduced her 'friends.' "Okay..." Alvin said. "Hi" said Simon. "Hi" Jeanette greeted. "Hello" said Brittany. "Okay" says J. "Hi" Eleanor greeted. "I'm Theodore." Theodore introduced himself.

"Guys, Dave is coming to get us! No, not Dave Henderson. I saw your face! It's another Dave. But, you guys, just get excited. We're finally gonna get off this island." Zoe had a one-way conversation with her balls and everyone else stared. "She's funny" Theodore commented. "In a crazy sort of way" Alvin added and J nodded. "This totally calls for a party. Who's hungry?" Zoe says." Yeah!" Alvin replied. "Yes, please!" said Brittany. "I'm hungry." Theodore added. "We are famished" Simon says. "Please" J said. "Yeah? Let's go to my place" Zoe suggested. "Is it far? I don't think I could walk another step." Brittany whined. "Who said anything about walking?" Zoe asked.

 _I could stick around and get along with you_

Zoe zip lined on a rope to her treehouse, screaming with excitement.

 _Hello oh oh oh_

Alvin also zip lined upside down on a bent stick. "Wahoo!" he shouted.

 _It doesn't really mean that I'm into you_

The remaining chipmunks rode in a basket, frightened and screaming. "We're gonna die!" Theodore squealed.

 _Hello oh oh oh_

J shrank and flew close to the basket, trying to calm everyone, but it didn't work. She was pulled into the basket and hugged tightly.

Zoe and Alvin made it to the treehouse safely and jumped in. "Oh, man! That was so cool!" Alvin exclaimed. "I know, I know!" Zoe agreed. "Come on. Come on in, guys! Bring it in. Come on down! Yeah!" Zoe said as the basket slid down the rope to the treehouse "Wasn't that awesome?" Zoe asked them. "No, it was not awesome." Simon said as they hopped out of the basket one by one. "It's a miracle we got here safely. In fact, the odds of a chipmunk getting hurt on a zip-line are one out of six." Just then, Eleanor tried to get herself out of the basket and into the treehouse but the handle broke and fell to the ground.

"Why do I always have to be right?" Simon asked himself and everybody went down to get Eleanor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Eleanor squeaked, rubbing her ankle. "Ellie, Ellie! Are you okay?" Brittany asked. "I think I sprained my ankle!" Eleanor said. "You know what, you should put some ice on that." Zoe suggested and sat on a rock. Everyone looked at Zoe. "No, guys, I don't have any ice. I live there in that tree. I thought that maybe you did, though." Zoe says.

"No, we don't have any ice. Just like we don't have any shelter." Simon said, getting annoyed. "Wow, that's a major bummer for you. Do you guys like bungee jumping?" Zoe asked. "Yes!" Alvin replied. "No. We do not." Simon told her "Listen, lady, maybe you should just leave us alone so we can focus more on surviving and less on killing ourselves." "Woah, that is a lot of uptight in a very little package." Zoe said. "I'm not uptight! I just don't wanna see anyone else getting hurt." Simon protested.

"Okay, Ellie. Let me look at your ankle." J said and checked out Eleanor's ankle. "You're right, bae. You've got a sprain." J wrapped her ankle. "Try not to put too much pressure on it" J told her. "Thanks, J" Eleanor thanked. "Your welcome, bae" J returned and grew to her original size to carry Eleanor.

A spider bit Simon's arm. "Ow!" he shrieked. "Criminy. What was that?" Simon asked. "You know what, that was just a spider and they live here because this is nature." Zoe replied. "It is not just a spider; it's a Phoneutria bahiensis. Its bite contains a neurotoxin." Simon said. "Mr. Fancy Words. So what?" Alvin mocked and J elbowed him. "That's not good, Alvin." She told him. "Alvin, toxin? Poison? Neuro? Brain?" Simon explained. "Oh, that's not good." Alvin commented. "Side effects include changes in personality, loss of inhibition," Simon counted on his fingers before he coughed "dry mouth" he finished. "Okay, calm down. I get bitten probably twice a day by these little fellow sand I am still completely normal." Zoe said. "Yes, normal" Alvin said sarcastically. "Oh, no." says Simon.

* * *

Dave and Ian were on the other side of the island, searching for the others. "Alvin? Simon!" Dave called. "Chubby one! Girl chubby one!" yelled Ian. "Brittany? Jeanette?" Dave called as they continued walking. "I hope they're okay." Dave says. "Who cares if they're okay? I just need them to be here" Ian said. "And here I am thinking you've changed and don't only care about yourself." Dave says sarcastically. "Nope. And it's a good thing, too. Because right now the rage I'm feeling for you and those chipmunks is the only thing keeping me going. Shall we keep going?" said Ian.

"Ian, just keep an eye out for something to eat or drink, alright?" Dave told him. "Alright" Ian responded and noticed Dave's necklace. "Right there!" he pointed to the necklace. "Where?" Dave asked. "That thing around your neck." Ian said. "You're not gonna eat this. This was a gift from Theodore." Dave told him. "That explains it. I was gonna say, it's really ugly. Like, really... Wow. Ugly." Ian chuckled. "It's not ugly. It goes with everything and it's soft enough to sleep in." Dave defended. "Yeah, and it's edible." Ian tried to grab the necklace, but Dave pushed his hand away. "You will not eat my son's necklace." Dave said firmly. "He's not your son, Dave. He's just a chipmunk." Says Ian.

* * *

Later that night, Alvin sat on a tree branch. "Oh, Dave. Where are you?" he asked and hugged himself. From the other side of the island, Dave laid against a tree. "Where are you, Alvin?" he asked. "Alright. I'm gonna crash" Ian said and laid himself in what looked like a giant bird's nest.

* * *

J stared at Alvin sitting up in the tree. She saw tears collect in his eyes and decided to go up there. J spread her wings and shrank and flew to the branch. "Hey. Does a certain chipmunk need his sister?" she asked and landed on the branch. "If you still want to be mine, then yeah, a sister would be great right now" Alvin sniffled, wiping away tears as they came running down, hugging his knees and resting his chin on them.

J gave a silent gasp and sat next to her brother. "Of course I still want to be your sister" she told him and hugged him. Alvin turned his body so he could hug her back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble and-and causing trouble on the ship and getting us on this island" he apologized, crying into J's shoulder. "It's ok, it's ok" J said, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have moved my bed away from yours and yelled at you to the point where you thought I would want to disown you or something. I'll always be your sister."

Alvin let go of J. "Can we go to my bed?" he asked and J nodded. They sat on Alvin's bed. Still crying, Alvin looked at J. "I'm guessing you'll be the one looking after us right? You know, since Dave probably isn't coming" Alvin said, looking down and crying harder. "Of course he's coming, Alvin. Why would you say that?" asked J. "Same reason why I thought you wouldn't want me to be your brother anymore; because I cause so much trouble for everyone" Alvin sniffled. "Sure, but we all love you so much, Alvin. And nothing will ever change that" J assured, but the chipmunk wasn't convinced and kept sobbing.

"C'mere, babe" J said and held out her arms. Alvin looked around at his brothers and the Chipettes sleeping and looked back at J, blushing. J giggled. "No one's watching. C'mere." J told him. Alvin blushed deeper and sat on her lap. J held Alvin close; he had his arms around her. J gently rocked him and wiped his tears that wouldn't stop coming. "shh. It's ok, Alvin" J kissed his cheek and stroked him. "Please stop crying, Alvin. You're gonna make my cry" J blinked away tears, trying to keep a smile. "Sorry" Alvin giggled and managed to stop weeping.

"This is so embarrassing." Alvin said. "You want me to stop?" J asked. "No, I need this right now; I need _you_ right now. But what if they wake up?" Alvin asked while being rocked back and forth. "They won't" J told him "I know you're not that little 12-year-old chipmunk that used to love this when I met you anymore, but-" Alvin cut J off. "Woah. I said it was embarrassing. I never said I didn't like this anymore." He interrupted. "Even though you're 16 now, you will always be my baby" J told him and kissed his forehead and let her lips rest there for a moment. "I always loved being your baby, mom" Alvin joked. "You know what I meant!" J crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know." Alvin chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?" J shook her head, smiling and put Alvin down. "H-Hey, w-why'd you put me down?" Alvin whimpered. "Was it me? D-Did I do something?" "Wha? No, baby, it's just late and we need sleep" J answered. "Oh, okay" Alvin sighed. "If you're lucky, I'll do this again with you" J said. "Really?" Alvin asked. "Sure, lil buddy" J replied. "I love you, baby" J told him. "Love you too" Alvin responded. They hugged once more, foreheads pressed together. J used magic to bring her leaf bed back next to Alvin's. Alvin smiled and the two laid down in their beds. "G'night, lil bro" J said. "G'night, sis." Alvin returned. They held hands as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As everyone was sleeping, Simon tossed and turned, suffering from his spider bite. His eye shot open and he got up. Simon took off the bandages that were placed around his arm and wore it like a bandanna. Then tore off the sleeves to his shirt and ran off.

Theodore awoke and noticed Simon was heading off the beach. "Simon, where are you going?" he asked his brother and Simon turned to him. "Who is this Simon you speak of?" Simon asked in a French accent. "You?" Theodore replied. "No, my name is not Simon. It is Simone!" Simon corrected, hands on hips. "That's pretty close to Simon" Theodore pointed out. "And yet completely different" Simone added. "Would you care to join me on my adventure?" he asked, kneeling down to Theodore. "What adventure?" Theodore questioned. "The adventure called life!" Simon says. "Okay. But just until Dave shows up." Theodore answered before following Simone over a log and into the jungle.

* * *

Brittany had awakened to find Simon and Theodore gone. She decided to tell Alvin, but when she got to his bed, she saw J's bed was now adjacent to his and they were snuggling into each other as they slept. "Guys! Guys!" she shook them awake. "What?" Alvin ad J asked in unison. They realized they had their arms around each other and Alvin had his head rested on J's chest. They gasped and separated from each other, blushing.

"Look, as confused as I am to how that could've happened, I'm really worried. Simon and Theodore are gone." Brittany told them. "They probably just went to get stuff for the shelter. It's all the guy can talk about." Alvin said lying back down. "Still, it's not like them to wander off like that." Brittany says "Could you please go look for them?" she asked. "Why can't you?" Alvin questioned.

"I have a situation of my own to deal with, Alvin" Brittany replied. "Oh, right. How is Eleanor doing?" Alvin asked, sympathetically. "Yeah is she alright?" J wondered. "Wha? She's fine. I'm talking about me. It's been two days since my last bath and I am a mess. I can't get rescued looking like this." Brittany said as her hair puffed up. "Oy" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Really, Britt?" J asked and shook her head.

"I'll go look for them. Coming, J?" Alvin asked. "Nope. I'm gonna hang with my girls and help take care of Ellie" responded J. "Alright" Alvin said and grunted as he got up. "Hey" J stopped him and stood up. "I love you" she told him and kissed his cheek "Always." Alvin smiled. "I love you too" he returned the kiss before hopping off into the jungle.

Brittany was perplexed. "What- what was that? Is Alvin okay?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" J responded. "You only sleep together when he's upset." Brittany said and J made a face. "What you don't think I'd know that? What happened?" Brittany questioned. "Well, because I yelled at Alvin and seemed angrier to him than I probably was, he thought I wanted to disown him as my brother. But I convinced him that I love him no matter what. So that is what 'that' was" J explained. "Oh. You're a good sister" Brittany says, sitting next to J. "Thanks" J rested her head on Brittany shoulder "But it takes work." J laid back on the leaf bed. "You don't think there's a spa around here, do ya?" J joked and the two giggled.

* * *

"Theo! Simon! Simon! Theodore! Theo! Si! Theo!" Alvin called as he walked further into the jungle. Simon appeared behind him, hanging upside down from a vine. He was bungee jumping. "Bonjour, my friend." He greeted with his new French accent before bobbing back up. "Simon? Are you bungee jumping?" Alvin asked with disbelief. "His name is not Simon." Theodore corrected. Simon came back down. "It is Simone" he added and went back up. "Uh… That's pretty close to Simon" Alvin commented. "Yeah, I thought so, too" said Theodore "But he's acting totally different." Simon came down again and pinched Theodore's cheek before going back up.

"The spider bite! That's it! Remember the side effects? Personality changes, loss of inhibition?" Alvin said. "Lies! Who are you?" Simon came down and tugged the collar of Alvin's sweater before he went up again. "Wow! Simone is pretty cool" Theodore stated. "It's Simon, Theodore. And, no, he's not" Alvin noted. Simon came down and grabbed Theodore. "Au revoir, Alfred" he says and goes up, taking Theodore with him. "Alvin. It's Alvin!" Alvin corrected.

Simone and Theodore joined Zoe on a tree branch. "C'est magnifique, Simone!" she complemented his bungee jumping. "Okay, Theo, it's all you." She told Theodore. "Really? I've never done anything like this." Theodore said. Alvin climbed up the tree. "And you never will. How can you let him do this? What are you thinking?" he scolded. "I'm thinking, 'When did my dad wash up on this island?'" Zoe replied. "What?" Alvin asked. "We were having the best time. Why do you have to show up and be so uptight?" asked Zoe. "Me? Uptight? I'm not the uptight one, I'm the fun one! The cool one. Ask anybody." Alvin said. "Who should I ask?" Zoe asked and the other two chipmunks laughed.

Simone tied the vine to Theodore's feet. "Come on. Theodore, you can't bungee jump. You get scared just watching a movie." Alvin tried. "Munk up, Alvin" Theodore told him and he jumped off the branch. "Yay!" Zoe exclaimed as he did. Since Theodore was a little over weighed, he didn't come back up. Instead he just hung there for a few seconds before the vine broke and he fell, getting his head stuck in the ground. "Uh, a little help?" he asked, struggling.

* * *

Somewhere else in the jungle, closer to the beach, stood the Chipettes in new outfits. Brittany had a bikini with pink flowers, Jeanette was wearing a bikini with purple flowers, and Eleanor's bikini had green flowers. "Come out, J" Brittany said. "Okay" J responded from behind a bush. She came out with her hair down and her bikini had blue flowers.

"Much better" Brittany said as J spun her. "Jeanette, these dresses are, like, totally adorbs. I die" She complemented. "Yeah, I love this!" J added. "Thank you" replied Jeanette. "And I also made these for you, Eleanor" Jeanette gave Eleanor some crutches. "Look how handy you are all of a sudden" Eleanor said in a rather unhappy tone. "And in case you get tired, I made you a wheelchair" Jeanette told her injured sister. "Oh, super" Eleanor says unenthusiastically.

Simone swooped in on a vine, having the four girls confused. "Enchanté, mademoiselles" he says. "A kiss" Simone kissed Brittany's paw. "A kiss" Simone kissed Eleanor's paw. "A kiss" Simone kissed J's hand. "Simon, sweetie, you feeling alright?" J asked her brother, felling his forehead. She kissed his cheek and he chuckled. "And what is your name, mademoiselle?" he asked her. "Huh. Always worked on Alvin… Wait a flippin' minute. Simone?" J says. "Wee" he responded "And you are?" Simone moved dangerously close to J and she backed up.

Simone ran two of his fingers from J's stomach and up. "Okay, Simone. Not that you'd remember me, cause your head is a little bit screwed up right now, but, uh, I'm J, your sister. _Not_ your girlfriend and I'm not going down that road" J explained, grabbing his arms before he would be touching things he would later regret. "Oh, my deepest apologies, J" Simone blushed, backing up and removing his hands from J's body. "It's ok, Simone" J assured.

Simone chuckled nervously and J rolled her eyes and pushed him to Jeanette. Simone instantly fell in love with Jeanette. "And a... A kiss" Simon kissed Jeanette's paw. "Oh" Jeanette said.

Brittany went over to Alvin, who had his arms folded. "What's gotten into him?" she asked him. "Spider venom. Yeah, yeah, he thinks he's some sort of fun-loving French dude" Alvin replied. "Really?" Brittany questioned. "Now he thinks he's...The most interesting munk in the world" Alvin said.

Simone was kissing Jeanette all over her arm and she was giggling. Alvin went to them. "Simon? Simon." He tried to get his attention but he just kept kissing Jeanette's arm. "Simone?" Alvin said. "Wee?" Simone responded. "I think we should get to work on that shelter" Alvin suggested. "I cannot imagine a better roof over our heads than the stars in the sky" says Simone, spinning Jeanette to his chest. "What about the kind of roof over our head that's actually a roof? It's going to rain!" Alvin said. Zoe came and sat down with her basketball.

"What is a little rain?" Simone says, spinning Jeanette out. "We cherish the water, for it is the water that nurtures the flower" Simon said and lifted Jeanette's chin so she'd look at him. "Okay. This is crazy!" Alvin says, waving his hand between. "Building a shelter was your idea. Yours!" he pointed out. Oh, great. Great!" Alvin said sarcastically as it began to pour. "All right, guys, we're gonna build a shelter. I need everyone's help. Let's go." Alvin told them and everyone began to follow Alvin. "I'll try. But I feel so useless." Said Eleanor.

Jeanette tried to follow, but Simon stepped in front of her and took her paw. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "What I've wanted to do since the moment I laid my eyes all over on you" Simon answered and began to dance with her. He spun her outwards and used his bandana to pull her back. The others looked back at them. "What?" asked Alvin. "Huh?" said Brittany. "Awe" J commented. "Hey, you guys are going to catch pneumonia dancing in the rain like that." Alvin told them but they continued to dance.

 _I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way_

Simone threw Jeanette in the air and caught her.

 _It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know_

Simon spun Jeanette and she kicked mud on Alvin and Brittany.

 _But I know one thing  
That I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you_

"You ought to be careful kicking mud around like that" Alvin said. "Hello?" Brittany asked. "Someone could lose an eye!" says Alvin.

 _I've been a lot of places all around the way  
I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain_

Simon and Jeanette continued dancing in the rain.

 _But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

"That looks like fun" Eleanor said sadly.

 _Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
Dancing in the night in the middle of June  
My momma told me don't lose you_

Simon dipped Jeanette and whispered something to Theodore.

 _I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way_

Theodore went over to Eleanor. "Eleanor? Would you care to dance?" he asked her. "I'd love to." She responded. "With me?" he added. "Yes, Theodore!" Eleanor threw her crutches aside and took Theodore's hand. They began to dance together.

 _It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know_

"I can't believe Jeanette's getting all the attention. I'm the pretty one. Jeanette's the smart one. You don't see me running around trying to be all smart, do you?" Brittany rant and raved. "I know! I'm the fun one; you're the pretty one." Alvin agreed. "Yeah!" Brittany added. They watched Simone, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and Zoe dance in the rain.

 _But I know one thing_

J pouted because she had no one to dance with. Simone pushed Alvin and J together before returning to Jeanette. "Dance with me?" J asked. "No, J, we are not giving in." Alvin said.

 _That I love you_

J sighed, walking away from him. "Come dance with us" Eleanor offered and J joined the youngest of the chipmunks. Alvin rolled his eyes.

I love you, I love you, I love you

"Do you know how slippery that dirt is? This is ridiculous. Are you even listening to me? Siiimmoonnn!" Alvin scolded. "Alvin? You're starting to sound like Dave" Brittany told him and Alvin's eyes widened. "Nooooo!" Alvin yelled.

* * *

Alvin screamed so loud, it awoke Dave on the other side of the island. "Huh?" he asked himself before laying back down. Ian woke up and tried to get Dave's necklace, but Dave swat his hand away and both men went back to sleep.

* * *

Brittany got in some hot water near the volcano. "Hey, can I join you?" J asked and Brittany nodded. J stepped in beside her. "This feels good" she said, lying back. "Yup, just what I need" Brittany agreed. Alvin walked by, dragging a big leaf with pieces of wood on it behind him. Brittany and J looked at each other and back at Alvin. J grabbed two leaves and the girls used them as towels.

They caught up with Alvin. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked as she and J watched him collect wood. "Building a shelter" Alvin answered as if he was disgusted by it. "Since I'm not the fun one anymore, I figure I may as well be… *Alvin made grossed out faces* the responsible one" Alvin finished. "Ew, really?" asked Brittany. "I'm proud of you, Al" J said.

"Well, since I'm not the pretty one anymore, maybe I should build a shelter too" Brittany says. "And I could help too" J offered. "Yeah, good luck with that. J, help Brittany. She'll need all the help she can get" says Alvin. "What, you don't think I could do it?" Brittany crossed her arms. "Hey, I didn't say that, Britt. I thought it, but I didn't say it" Alvin said and walked off to collect more wood for the shelter. So you wanna play it this way." Brittany said to herself. "C'mon. Britt. We got work to do" J told her.

* * *

Zoe and the rest of the chipmunks were on their way to a waterfall. Simone swung by on a vine and Jeanette sighed. "He's so French" she said. "Be careful, Simone!" Jeanette warned as they came across a cliff. The only way across was a log. "Let's do it" said Zoe. She held a basket containing Theodore and Eleanor and walked across the log. The two youngest chipmunks held on to each other tightly, freaking out as they looked at the long way down. Eleanor covered Theodore's eyes. They finally reached the other side. "Now, wasn't that a pleasant ride?" Zoe asked. "Good thing we don't wear pants" Eleanor commented, shaking.

"Okay, you guys, come on, come over" Zoe said. "Are you sure it's safe?" Jeanette asked. "Of course it's safe. I do this thing every day" assured Zoe. Jeanette hesitantly stepped onto the log and it rumbles, causing her to fall and hang over the edge. "Jeanette!" Eleanor and Theodore yelped. "Hold on, Jeanette" Simone jumped on the log and pulled her up. Jeanette kept looking down at the long drop beneath her. "No, no. Look into my eyes." Simon told her as he guided her across the log. "You have nothing to fear. "Yes, yes. Very good" he said and the made it to the other side.

"You are safe. Bravo!" Simone said. "You made it!" Theodore exclaimed. "You're so brave" commented Eleanor. "Awe" says Zoe. Finally, they arrived at the waterfall. "Wow!" exclaimed Jeanette and Theodore. "Ooh-la-la" said Simone. "Pretty" Eleanor commented. The waterfall was beautiful with lush plants surrounding it. "Wow! Double rainbow. What does it mean?" Theodore asked and everyone looked at him.

* * *

Dave and Ian continued searching for the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and J. "Alive they're superstars, sure. But dead? They're legends. I'm talking about tribute albums, pay-per-view funerals." Ian went on about how he could get money out of the chipmunks. Dave stopped walking. "Wait a second. You actually think I'm in this for the money?" Dave questioned. "Well, if you're doing it to pick up chicks, you're doing a lousy job" Ian said. "I'm doing this because I love them, okay?" Dave told him.

"Look, if you wanna spend the rest of your life running around after a bunch of spoiled brats, be my guest" says Ian. "They're not brats" Dave argued. "Really? Even Alvin?" Ian asked. "You never even bothered to get to know them, Ian. I mean, sure, Alvin can be kind of a handful, but he means well. He's sometimes just a little irresponsible, that's all" Dave said. (On the other side of the island, Alvin was building a shelter.)

"But, come on, Simon? He's probably the most level-headed kid I know. If anything, he's a little too uptight." (Simone jumped from the top of the waterfall and into the water as everyone cheered.) "And then there's little Theodore…." Dave said, looking at his necklace. "Dave, I barely cared about what you had to say about the first two. I can't imagine the big-boned one is gonna be any more interesting" Ian scoffed. "Forget it, let's just keep going" says Dave and they continued their hunt.

* * *

While being underwater, Simone fought a big fish and rode on it as if it was a horse. "Up, poisson, up!" He jumped out of the water behind the water fall and caught his glasses. Simone noticed a glow coming from a cave. He hopped in and his eyes widened. "Ooh-la-la" he said.

Jeanette and the others began to worry. "Oh, no. This is terrible. "Shouldn't he have come up by now?" wondered Eleanor. "Simone! Where are you?" Jeanette called. "Zoe, you've gotta do something" Jeanette said. Zoe got up and picked up a golf ball. "Alright. Callaway, I need you to go in there and find Simone. I know you can do it, little buddy" Zoe threw the ball into the water. Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other. "Uh, you're kidding, right?" Jeanette asked. "If Callaway can't find him, nobody can" Zoe replied.

Callaway was thrown back at Zoe's head. "Ow!" she said. Simone jumped out of the water. "Simone!" Jeanette ran to him. "Told you" said Zoe, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry if I caused you any worry, mademoiselle. But I have something for you. Maybe this will be a way to make it up." Says Simon and showed Jeanette a gold bracelet. "It's beautiful!" Jeanette exclaimed "Where did you find it?" she asked as Simon placed it on her head like a tiara. "Yeah, it is beautiful. Where did you find it?" Zoe wanted to know. "In a cave behind the waterfall" answered Simone and Zoe looked at the waterfall.

"I thought it would look nice on you. But now I realize even the most precious gem cannot compare to your beauty" Simone complemented. "Awe" said Theodore and Eleanor. "Uh, yeah. Were there any other jewels or gems or diamonds or anything else in there?" Zoe asked. "By the time I found the gold, I had already been gone from my Jeanette far too long" Simone replied, taking Jeanette's hand. "Awe" Theodore said again and Eleanor looked at him. "What?" he asked.

* * *

Zoe went back to her collection of balls. "You guys, they found it. They found it! And the best part is, they don't even know what they found. They think that it's just one bracelet. Which means that the rest of the treasure is mine. All mine!" Zoe laughed evilly.

* * *

Alvin was out collecting for wood for his shelter. Suddenly something ran past him. What the?" he asked himself. A honey badger jumped out in front of him. "Woah! What are you?" Alvin asked. The animal took a piece of wood from Alvin. "Hey! Wha? Oh! Yeah, you're one of those honey badgers. You just take what you want. Drop it. Drop it! You mess with me, ése, I'll go loco on you" says Alvin.

The badger tried to run away, but Alvin grabbed its tail. Alvin was dragged around in a circle and over a tree. "Hey! Give it back!" Alvin ordered. The badger got stuck on a vine and Alvin let go. The honey badger was thrown back far away. Alvin got up and dusted himself off. "You can sting like a bee or strike like a cobra, but this honey munk don't care!" he said and continued collecting wood.

* * *

Alvin had just finished building his shelter. "Okay, girls, I'm all done. If you want, I can help you get started..." Alvin cut himself off when he saw the girls shelter. "Woah! This tree house is awesome! Maybe you are kind of the smart one, Britt" Alvin complemented. "Thanks, baby" says J. "Thank you, Alvin" said Brittany. "And yours is...Well, you did your best" she said. "You did a good job" J told him. "J can you go get some more flowers?" Brittany asked. "Sure" replied J and she flew off.

"Anyhoo, no reason we can't be comfortable and stylish while we wait for Dave to show up, right?" she said. "Um, Britt, I... I think I know why Dave hasn't come" Alvin said. "You do? Why?" Brittany wondered. Cause he's not even looking" Alvin answered. Theodore was listening. "Alvin, why wouldn't he be looking for us?" Brittany wanted to know, her voice shook.

"Because I drive him crazy. You know, the way Simon's been driving me crazy? I mean, that's what I've been doing to Dave. For years. No wonder he hates me" Alvin sighed and Brittany put a hand on his shoulder. "Awe, don't worry, Alvin. I'm sure Dave will come. I mean, he certainly loves J, Simon, and Theodore" she told him. That wasn't exactly what Alvin needed to hear.

* * *

Simone was exercising up on a tree branch when Theodore climbed up to him. "Simon? Is Dave ever gonna find us?" Theodore questioned, but Simone ignored him. "Simon? Uh, I mean, Simone?" Theodore said. "I'm so sorry, were you speaking to moi?" Simone asked. "Yes, About Dave. Are we ever going to find him?" Theodore asked sorrowfully.

"I see you are sad, mon ami. And I hate to see you sad. I will help you find your friend Dave." Simone says. "You really think you can find him?" wondered Theodore. "I know I can! And then I will find this Simon you keep speaking of!" Simone said before sliding down a vine.

* * *

Zoe went behind the waterfall with a torch and a shovel. She found the cave and looked inside. The hole was too small so she tried to use her shovel to create a bigger opening, but it didn't work. She tried reaching in but that didn't work either. Zoe left, leaving the golden treasure to be found.

* * *

"But we gotta find Dave" Theodore whimpered. "I know, boo. But it's very late. You and Simone can look for him tomorrow." J told him and laid him down. "Okay" Theodore responded. "Good boy" she said and kissed his forehead. "G'night, everyone" said J. "Night, J" they returned and fell asleep. J stayed up a little longer to make sure everyone was alright.

Alvin tossed and turned. He crawled out of his leaf bed and walk over to J. "What's the matter?" she asked him. "I can't sleep" he replied. "Since everyone's sleeping, can we, uh…" Alvin blushed and J giggled. "Sure" she held out her arms. Alvin smiled and sat on her lap. J gently rocked him back and forth. "You still don't believe Dave's coming?" J asked him. "No" Alvin sighed "And I told Brittany."

"What did she say?" J wondered. "She told me that he'll come because he still loves you, Simon and Theodore" Alvin said. "Well, that's not what I would've said" says J. "What would you have said?" asked Alvin. "I would have said that even though you drive Dave crazy sometimes, he loves you and that he _is_ looking for us" J replied.

"What do you think Dave would say?" Alvin wondered. "Dave would say even though you can be a real pain, he'd come no matter what, because he wouldn't trade you to have any other son in the world like I wouldn't want any other brother" J told him. Alvin snuggled closer to J, resting his head on her chest.

He shut his eyes tight, trying to blink away tears. J kissed his forehead. "It's ok" she said, wiping away his tears and Alvin took a deep, shaky breath. J continued to rock him and lulled him to sleep. Brittany's eye opened and she saw J holding Alvin like a baby as he wept. She snickered and went back to sleep. J placed Alvin in bed with her and she also went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Simone and Theodore went out looking for Dave. "As Dave and I have never met, I will need you to describe him for me" said Simone. "Well, he's very kind and a good storyteller" Theodore told him. "Very helpful" Simone says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Theodore climbed up a tree "Oh, and he's about this tall" Theodore held out an arm, showing Dave's height.

"Mmm-hmm. Is he by any chance a big, flightless bird?" Simone asked. "I don't think so" Theodore replied. "Then these footprints must not be his" said Simone, pointing to some huge, bird-like footprints. "Jungle Monster" Theodore gasped. But the footprints were only from Ian's pelican suit.

* * *

Dave and Ian were walking when a noise was heard. "Do you hear that?" Dave asked, halting Ian. "Yeah, it's my stomach grumbling" Ian responded. "No, no, maybe it's a helicopter, listen" said Dave. Ian stomach rumbled again. "Face it, Dave, no one is coming to rescue us, okay? And my stomach noises are gonna get louder and louder and louder until one day they just stop. Because I will have eaten you" Ian said.

Maybe you're right. Maybe no one's coming. Maybe the chipmunks aren't here at all. Maybe they're gone. I really messed up" Dave sighed, sitting down on a log. Ian sat beside him. "Dave, it kills me to say this, kills me, but...Look, man, you're really good with those kids, really good. They love you. And I should know because I was really bad with those kids and they hate me. But, look, you should know that whatever happens, you did nothing wrong. Nothing" said Ian. "Thanks, Ian" Dave says. "C'mere" Ian held out his arms. Dave hesitated but gave Ian a hug. Ian began to eat Dave's necklace behind his back. Uh, Ian? Ian?" Dave tried to pull away and they fell backwards off the log "Ian!"

Dave and Ian fought for the necklace but to Simone and Theodore, it looked like a big animal. "The Jungle Monster's real! And it's angry!" Theodore squeaked. "Or hungry" Simone said. "Allons-y!" he walked away but Theodore stayed and watched, frightened. Simone came back for him. "That means let's go" he told Theodore. "Oh" said Theodore and followed Simone.

* * *

Brittany and J were about to get in their little 'hot tube.' Brittany dipped one foot in and she screamed, "Ow!" jumping out. "Brittany are-are you okay?" J asked, helping her up. "That is boiling hot… and it's not because I was in it" she said. The water bubbled and steamed.

* * *

Thick smoke was coming out of the volcano. "Great, a volcano" Alvin said sarcastically, standing on top of the girls' tree house. "Of course! That's why the water was so hot. It's being heated by the underground magma chamber" Brittany stated, as they hopped off the roof. "How do you know that?" Jeanette asked. "I have no idea. The place where I get my nails done always has the Science Channel on. Maybe I accidentally paid attention" Brittany replied.

Zoe came to the tree house. "Hey, guys, anyone up for a quick hike? Like, I don't know, maybe to the waterfall or whatever?" Zoe asked them. "Not now, Zoe. The whole island is going to explode!" Alvin noted. "What?!" Zoe questioned. "Guys, we've got to get off this island. We have to build a raft, now" Alvin said. "Right now, like, right now? Or right now like, after a hike to the waterfall now?" Zoe wondered, eager to get her hands on the treasure. "Now, Zoe!" J told her.

* * *

Ian and Dave fought for the necklace until it got out of both men's grasp and they both fell back. Simone and Theodore were running when the necklace hit Simone and he fell. "I've been hit!" he shouted. "By Dave's necklace?" Theodore asked. "Tell Jeanette I will watch over her with angel wings" said Simone and he 'dropped dead.'

Theodore found Dave, holding his necklace. "Dave?" Theodore asked. "Theodore!" Dave said, picking him up and hugging him." Dave? Told you we'd find him!" Simone says from a high tree branch. "Simon!" Dave exclaimed. "It is Simone, but I am often confused for this Simon fellow. Perhaps we look alike" Simone said. "Simone?" Dave questioned. Ian got out of the bushes. "Ian!" Theodore gasped and hid behind Dave. "Hey, you found the chubby one" Ian said and Theodore glared at him. "Don't worry, Theodore. Nothing's gonna happen to you. Is it?" Dave told him. "Eh" says Ian. The ground shook. "What was that?" asked Theodore. "Uh, that's an active volcano" Ian replied.

"Okay, Brittany, J and I will build the deck. Eleanor, you need to start braiding ropes. Jeanette, find as many coconuts and mangoes as you can. Who knows how long we'll be out there" Alvin instructed. "What can I do to help?" Dave asked. "Dave!" the four girls shouted and hugged him. Alvin saw Dave and made 'the eyes.' Zoe saw Dave and knew that they were going to leave; without them, she couldn't reach the treasure.

"You found us!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Hey" Dave said. "We missed you so much" Brittany says. "I knew you would find us" J said. Dave saw Eleanor struggling on crutches. "Eleanor! What happened?" he asked. "Oh, you know, just a zip-line accident" Eleanor says as one of her crutches fell, but she picked it up. "A what?!" Dave questioned. "I'm fine. It only hurts when I try to explain it" Eleanor told him. "Okay, you know what, never mind. The important thing is you guys are safe" Dave says.

Dave looked over at Alvin, who was looking down at his feet. He put Jeanette and Brittany down and walked over to the stump Alvin was standing on. Alvin turned his body away from Dave. "Alvin, everything's gonna be okay" Dave said, but Alvin just sighed, twiddling his paws. "Hey, what is it?" Dave asked. I-I thought you'd never find us. That you weren't even looking." Alvin said, facing Dave. "Why wouldn't I look for you?" Dave asked. "Because I'm such a pain in the..." Alvin was cut off. "Alvin." Dave interrupted. "I know you don't think I'm a pain" Alvin said. "No, you're a pain" Dave told him "But I'd come, no matter what." Alvin smiled. Dave picked him up and hugged him.

"Where have I heard that before, hmm?" J said, giggling. "You" said Alvin, hopping to J's shoulder and kissing her cheek. "You wanna say it now?" Alvin asked. "Say what?" wondered J. "I told you so" Alvin replied, sliding into her arms. "No, I couldn't… I told you so!" J said and tickled Alvin as he curled up into a ball and giggled. J then stroked him as he purred. She placed him back on the tree stump.

"Arc de Triomphe, mayonnaise, Napoleon" Simone said and Ian groaned. "I get it, Frenchie, you come from a rich history. Well, guess what, we're all gonna be history if we don't get out of here" Ian says. The Chipettes gasped. "Uncle Ian!" they yelped, backing up. Ian waved at them. "What's he doing here?" Alvin asked, annoyed to see him again. "It's kind of a long story" Dave replied. Theodore and Simone hopped up to them. "Don't worry, he's cool" Theodore told them. "Yes, for a pelican man" Simone added. "Oh yeah, nothing cooler than a grown man in a pelican suit" Alvin commented.

"So Dave, how are we gonna get out of here?" Alvin asked. "I don't know, Alvin, I think you've got this under control" Dave replied and Alvin smiled. "Theodore, you and Eleanor are on rope duty. Dave and Ian, we need oars. Simone, you and Jeanette are in charge of food. And, Zoe..." Alvin ordered. "No, no, no. I know, I know. I'm gonna go and I'm gonna pack up my balls" Zoe says from her tree house. "Who's that?" questioned Dave. "Another long story" Alvin responded.

"Yeah! Good work, guys! Let's get off this island" Alvin motivated "This raft won't build itself. Go! Go! Go!" Everyone worked together to build the raft. They used the feet of Ian's pelican suit for the oars. Dave and Ian were loading up coconuts as they were being passed to them. Dave ended up catching Alvin. He chuckled and was put down.

Everybody finally finished the raft. "It's incredible, you guys" Dave complemented. "Very impressive" Ian added. "Just seeing everyone come together to build it, I just want to say..." Dave was cut off when the volcano rumbled and shook the ground. "It can wait." Everyone got on the raft. "Wait, where are Jeanette and Simone?" Eleanor asked.

* * *

Jeanette and Simone were collecting mangos in the jungle. "I hope this is going to be enough" said Jeanette. Then she heard a noise from a distance and stopped walking. "Did you hear something?" she asked Simone. "Who can say? When I am with you, all I can hear is the beating of my own heart" Simone told her romantically, taking her paw. "Oh, Simone" she responded.

Suddenly, Callaway, Zoe's golf ball, hit Simone's head, knocking him out. Jeanette gasped when she saw Rawlings, Zoe's basketball, rolling towards her. It chased her. "Oh, no!" She yelped and picked up her speed. "Oh, no!" She kept running until she fell in a hole. Rawlings covered the opening, trapping her inside. "Somebody! Help!" Jeanette yelled.

* * *

The others went looking for the missing chipmunks. "Jeanette?" Dave called. "Guys! Guys! Over here! Come quick, hurry!" Alvin shouted and everyone gathered around an unconscious blue-clad chipmunk. "Simone, are you okay?" Theodore asked. "Simone!" Eleanor squeaked. Alvin shook Simone slightly.

He began to wake. "Why are you calling me Simone?" he asked. "Simon?" Alvin asked. "Uh, yeah" Simon responded. "You're back! It finally wore off!" Alvin exclaimed. "What wore off?" Simon questioned. "You were bitten by a spider. It, like, messed up your brain" Alvin told him and Simon groaned. "Is that why I think I see Dave and a half-Ian, half-bird?" Simon questioned. Dave picked him up. "No, it's really me. And really Ian" Dave said. "Sup?" says Ian. "Oh, Simon! I'm so glad you're back. Simone was, uh, interesting… I really missed you" J told him and held him to my chest. "Simone? Interesting how?" Simone asked, hugging her back. "Well, uh, he…" J was cut off.

"Simon, where's Jeanette? She was out here with you." Alvin wanted to know. "Jeanette? I-I don't know" replied Simon. "I do" Brittany said, rolling Rawlings to the others. "It's Zoe. She took her." She informed. "Simon, I need to know where you found that gold bracelet" Brittany says. "What gold bracelet?" asked Simon. "The one you gave to Jeanette" Brittany returned. "What? When did I give Jeanette a bracelet?" Simon questioned. "On your date" answered Brittany and Simon gasped. "Jeanette and I are dating?" he asked. "Okay, he's useless" Brittany noted. Theodore, Eleanor, you're gonna have to lead the way" Brittany says. "I don't remember exactly how to get there" Theodore said. "I do" said Eleanor.

Dave carried Eleanor as she leads the way and everyone followed. "Which way, Eleanor?" Dave asked her. "Make a left" Eleanor directed and everyone went to the left. "No, right. No, left!" Everyone was confused. "I thought you said you knew where you were going" Ian said. "I do! Sometimes I just forget my left from my right" she says. "That way!" Eleanor pointed to their left.

They came to the cliff with the log across it. "Okay, we just have to cross here" said Eleanor. Simon whimpered. "Are you kidding me? Guys, I can't do that" he says. "But, Simon, you already did" Theodore stated. "No, I-I didn't. That was Simone, that was not me" Simon argued. "But Simone is you. He's in there somewhere. You just have to find him, tout de suite. Because Jeanette needs you, Simon" Brittany encouraged. Simon looked down. "No, I'm sorry, I just can't do it" he told them, taking off the bandana and dropping it. J bent down to him. "It's okay, Simon. Dave and I are gonna save Jeanette. We are not leaving without her" J assured and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, Ian, get everyone to the raft. If the volcano blows before I make it out of here, you have to promise me you'll..." Dave was interrupted. "Leave without you. Got it" Ian said and ran off, the Chipmunks and Chipettes following. J shook her head.

"Okay" Dave said and began to cross the log. J flew beside him. "Dave, I'm coming with you guys" Alvin said. "Absolutely not, it's too dangerous" Dave disapproved. "Remember I said someday I may need to disobey you? Sorry, Dave, but I gotta disobey ya" Alvin told him and Dave nodded. "Let's go" he said. "Yeah, but stay close. Zoe is crazy" J says and Alvin nodded. The three crossed the log.

* * *

By the cave behind the waterfall, Zoe tied a rope around Jeanette's chest. "You're not coming up until you have every last bit of that treasure" Zoe ordered. "But-but the volcano is about to explode!" Jeanette squeaked. "Oh? Well, then I guess you better hurry, huh?" Zoe says and put the Chipette in the small opening of the cave. "Run, go, go. In you go. Get down there. That's right. Keep going!" As Jeanette was lowered inside the cave, she began to sing.

 _S.O.S. Please_

 _Someone help me_

 _It's not healthy_

 _For me to feel this_

 _Y.O.U. Are Making it hard_

 _I can't help it See, it don't feel right_

"Keep moving!" demanded Zoe.

 _This time, please someone come and rescue me_

Jeanette reached the bottom and began to pick up gold. "Okay! Pull me up. I can't hold any more" Jeanette said. If you can still talk, it means you haven't stuffed your cheeks yet" Zoe says. Jeanette filled her cheeks with earrings and gold. "Mmm-mmm" she mumbled. "Yes! That sounds very good" Zoe pulled her up.

* * *

"Jeanette!" called Dave. "Dave! They're supposed to be behind that waterfall!" Alvin stated. Dave, J, and Alvin headed to the waterfall.

* * *

"That's right. That's what I'm talking about." Zoe said as she pulled Jeanette out of the cave. "Zoe!" Alvin yelled. "No, no. Not another step. Don't come any closer" Zoe said. "Are you alright, Jeanette?" Dave asked. Jeanette spit out all the treasure she was holding in her cheeks. "I'm pretty freaked out, and those earrings tasted awful" she responded. "Oh, you're gonna be okay, Jean. I-I promise" J told her.

"Zoe, you don't have to do this" Alvin tried. "Oh, I don't? I spent ten years looking for this treasure. It's the whole reason why I came to this stinking island!" Zoe explained. "You mean- you mean you didn't crash-land?" Alvin questioned. "They said that I was crazy" Zoe said. "No, that's true. You are insane!" J commented and tried reaching for Jeanette but she was pulled away from her. Zoe showed them a map. "And they said that this map was a fake. And now the treasure is mine!" Zoe says.

The volcano rumbled, shaking the ground and Zoe fell, letting go of Jeanette. J grabbed the frightened Chipette. "Run!" Alvin shouted and they made a run for it. Just as they were crossing the log, Zoe stepped on the rope still attached to Jeanette, and yanked her away from J. "Oh, no, you don't!" Zoe said. "Jeanette!" J cried. "Oh, no! Help, help! Oh, no, help!" Jeanette yelped as Zoe reeled her in. "You're going back in that cave, and you are going to get me more treasure" Zoe demanded, pulling on the rope as she resisted. "Jeanette!" Alvin shouted as he and J try to pull on Jeanette.

"Jeanette!" Simon called to her. He swung on a vine down to the log, landing in a scorpion position. "Simone!" Jeanette said. "It's Simon" he corrected, fixing his glasses and helped pull. Alvin tried gnawing through the rope, but it didn't work. Dave realized he had the pocket knife. "Alvin!" he got Alvin's attention and threw him the knife. Alvin cut the rope, throwing Zoe back. "Hurry! Come on, guys, go! Go, go! Come on, come on" Dave says as the chipmunks and J ran to the raft. Dave was about to join them when the log shook and he fell, hanging from the log.

Ian was eating a mango when some ash hit his arm. He quickly rubbed it away. "Look!" Eleanor exclaimed, pointing to Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and J. "Come on!" Simon says. "Run!" Jeanette said as they ran for the raft. "But where's Dave?" Brittany asked.

* * *

Dave hung from the log. Zoe stepped to the log in front of Dave. "Help me up!" Dave implored. Oh, help you up? Is that what I'm supposed to do now, Dave? All I had was my treasure, and now it's gone. Do you get that? My life is ruined. And now you're gonna know how that feels" Zoe says as she's about to step on Dave's hand. "No! No!" he begged.

Just then, Ian ran over. "It's tempting to blame Dave. I know. I've been there. I wish I could get back all those years I spent plotting my revenge. All that time and energy, wasted. All those pizzas I had delivered to his house, wasted" Ian lectured. "That was you?" Dave asked. "Not now, Dave! Alright?" Ian said.

"You could let Dave fall to his death and I could go back to the raft with the chipmunks, become their manager again and make tons of money. So, really, I'm good either way" Ian went on. "But let me tell you something. Hate, anger, regret, those aren't just members of a girl group I once signed. They're what consumed me. And they're consuming you. It's not too late to do the right thing. Or not. Again, I'm good either way, so...I don't want to sway you." Zoe thought twice about her decisions.

Alvin and J came in. J gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Dave!" she cried and ran to him as Alvin did the same. "What are you guys doing? Help me. Please. Help me save my dad! Hurry! I got you, Dave. Come on! Help me, guys." Alvin entreated. The helped pull Dave up and the ran for the raft, for the volcano was beginning to erupt.

"Wow!" the remaining chipmunks on the raft exclaimed, amazed at the sight. "There they are!" said Jeanette. Ian fell but Dave helped him up and they continued running. Grab the oar! Come on! Come on, guys!" Dave instructed as the paddled away from the island. "Paddle! Come on! Paddle! Faster! Come on, hurry!" They got away from the island just in time before the volcano bursted into flames.

* * *

As they paddled in the middle of the ocean, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and J sang in a sad tune.

 _Vacation_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Vacation_

 _Had to get away_

 _Vacation_

 _Meant to be spent alone_

"Now we'll never get to perform at the International Music Awards" Brittany sat down in defeat. "I guess now we're the losers" Eleanor said and the made an 'L,' placing it on their foreheads.

"Jeanette, I-I don't know what to say. I guess I was just so obsessed with finding that treasure that I kinda... I lost it. And I'm...I'm really sorry. We both are" Zoe apologized, holding Dunlop, her tennis ball. "Oh, well, apology accepted." Jeanette said and took the gold bracelet from her head. "Here, I want you to have this" she gave it to Zoe. "Really? Look, Dunlop, this is a new beginning for both of us" Zoe placed the bracelet upon Dunlop. Jeanette faked a smile.

Simon hopped down to her. "I-I hope you don't mind. Simone gave it to me" Jeanette said. "Oh, I don't mind" he replied. "You know, Jeanette, even the most perfect gem cannot compare to your beauty" Simon smiled and Jeanette smiled back.

J whispered something into Alvin's ear. "Do I have to?" he asked her and she nodded. "But that's hard" Alvin whined and was given a stern look. "Oh… Alright, fine. I'll do it" Alvin decided and turned to Dave. "Um, Dave?" he asked and Dave stopped paddling. "Yes, Alvin?" Dave responded. "Um… I just wanted to say now that we're not all, you know, dead," Alvin stuck his tongue out. "Soooorrrrryyyy? Sorrrrrry." Alvin tried to apologize. "Alvin, if you can say it to me, you can say it to Dave" J said. "Sorry I was acting like a child on the ship. And kind of maybe ruined our family vacation" Alvin apologized. Brittany hopped to them and giggled.

"Yeah, so sorry that J had to rock him to sleep" she said. Alvin's cheeks burned up. "Do you know how loud you are when you cry even when it's in J's shirt? Maybe that's why the volcano erupted" she continued embarrassing Alvin. "I-I…" Alvin couldn't speak. "At least know I know that's why they were sleeping together and not because-" Brittany was cut off. "Brittany! That is enough!" Dave scolded and Brittany jumped back slightly. "I-I thought you said they were sleeping!" Alvin yelled at J. "I thought they were!" J shot back.

"Well, Alvin's loud crying woke me up" Brittany said. Alvin was flushed, with tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall. "C'mere, babe" J held Alvin close. "Brittany after all he's been through, after all of us have been through, you could still embarrass him?" J asked. Brittany looked at the expression on Alvin's face and felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry, Alvin…" she apologized and hopped back to Eleanor.

J handed Alvin off to Dave and he cradled him. "Alvin, were you really that upset that you slept with J again?" Dave asked. "Yeah, twice" Alvin replied, blinking away tears. "It's okay, sometimes a racehorse needs a little room to run." Dave told him and set him down. "Yes. Yeah. I like where your head's at. That is very wise, David" said Alvin and they fist bumped.

"Sup?" Ian said and offered to fist bump as well. Alvin didn't want to. "What, no love for Uncle Ian?" Ian asked. "You put us in cages!" the Chipmunks and Chipettes shouted at him. "Seriously? Are we still talking about that? New subject, I saved Dave's life" Ian stated. "Okay, but I'll be watching you, mister" Theodore looked at Ian through a telescope.

"Alvin, you still have that pocket knife I gave you?" Dave wanted to know. "Knife? Oh, right, sorry, I meant to give it back" Alvin handed the knife over. "I want you to keep it" Dave said. "Really?" Alvin questioned. "Maybe you can use it to signal that helicopter" Dave pointed up. "What?" Ian says and got up. "Hey!" Dave shouts. Everyone waved their arms. "Down here!" the girls called. "Hello! It's me, Ian Hawke! Jet Records!" Ian said. Alvin used the knife to signal the helicopter. "Guys, circle around! Everything's okay. We got you, guys!" a person on the helicopter said.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were at the International music awards. Dave, J, Ian and Zoe watched from backstage. There were beautiful lights and the stage was covered in stars hanging over the stage. The Chipettes stood on the stars in their signature colors as the lowered to the stage.

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _My mama told me when I was young_

 _We are all born superstars_

 _ **Chipettes:**_

 _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _In her glass of her boudoir_

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

 _(Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)_

*The Chipettes jumped off their stars and onto stage*

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _There's nothing wrong with loving who you are_

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

 _(Ahh, ahh, ahh)_

 _ **Chipettes:**_

 _She said, 'cause she made you perfectly_

 _So hold your head up and you'll go far_

 _Listen to me when I say_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way, hey_

*The Chipettes jumped backwards onto their stars as they carried them up. *

*The Chipmunks front flipped onto the stage. *

 _ **The Chipmunks:**_

 _Ain't no stopping us now_

 _We're on the move_

 _Hey, hey_

 _Ain't no stopping us now_

 _We got the groove_

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _(Hey, yeahhhh)_

 _ **The Chipmunks:**_

 _There ain't no stopping us now_

 _We got the groove_

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _(Heyyyyy)_

*Simon and Theodore threw Alvin up into the air and he landed on a red star. *

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _There ain't no stopping us noooowww!_

*The Chipettes came back down on their stars and danced with lights in their paws. *

 _ **Chipettes:**_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show them what you're worth_

*Simon and Theodore jumped on trampolines on opposite sides of the stage. They jumped across the stage and high fived each other on the way. *

 _Baby, go ah, ah, ah_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

*The Chipmunks and Chipettes jumped to the stage and danced with their counterparts. *

 _ **The Chipmunks:**_

 _'Cause, baby, there ain't no stopping us now_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _(Nooo)_

 _ **The Chipmunks:**_

 _We're on the move_

 _ **The Chipettes:**_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

"It's good to be back, huh?" Ian asked Dave and J. "Definitely" J replied. "Sure is" Dave says. "Sold Zoe's story to Hollywood. Huge bidding war. Keira Knightley is interested. I'm thinking Fiddy Cent for me" Ian said.

 _ **The Chipettes:**_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Baby, go ah, ah, ah_

 _ **The Chipmunks:**_

 _And baby, there ain't no stopping us now_

 _We're on the move_

 _ **The Chipettes:**_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Come on, let your colors burst_

 _ **The Chipmunks:**_

 _We got the groove_

 _ **The Chipettes:**_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _ **All:**_

 _'Cause I was booorn thiiiiiis waaaaaaaaaaay!_

Everyone applauded.

 _ **Not on Camera**_

The Chipmunks and Chipettes came to their dressing room after their performance, where J was waiting. "Hey, J!" they greeted and jumped to her. "Where we good?" Jeanette asked. "Good? Let's try amazing!" J replied. "Yay!" Theodore and Eleanor exclaimed simultaneously. "Amazing enough to win that award?" Simon questioned. "It would be crazy if you didn't" J said. And they did They were the youngest winners ever to have won an international music award; Record of the Year.

 _ **On Camera**_

They were all heading home on a plane. Dave was putting the luggage away. "I'm sorry, sir, that's full. We're gonna have to gate-check those" said a flight attendant. "Are you gonna charge me 25 bucks a bag?" Dave asked her. "Of course not, sir. It's $25 for the first bag and $40 for each additional bag." She replied with an evil-ish smile and took the bags, bumping into Dave as she passes him.

The Chipettes, J, and Simon were already in their seats. Jeanette and J sat together. J could feel her shivering. "I'm a little chilly. Would you mind adjusting the vent?" she asked Simon. "But of course" Simon responded. He unfolded the tray in which you'd place your food, and used it to jumped up to the vent. Jeanette and J clapped.

On the way down, Simon landed on Brittany's magazine. "Ugh, you wrinkled my business magazine" Brittany says. "Sorry" Simon apologized. Brittany pushed the business magazine out of the way so she could read another one. "Guess I'll have to read this" she said. "Ooh, she's pretty." There was a picture of herself on the cover. Oh, wait, that's me" she stated. "Yes, well, you are the pretty one after all" J commented.

Dave came to them. "Alright, head count" he said. Theodore jumped out of nowhere with a bag over his boy, pretending to be a monster, and shouted, "Boo! Grr!" Dave took the bag off of him. "You like my Jungle Monster costume? Eleanor made it for me" Theodore told him. "Yeah! Out of a barf bag!" Eleanor added. "Nice" Dave responded and threw the monster costume on the floor.

"Where's Alvin?" Dave asked. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're cleared for an on-time departure for Timbuktu. If Timbuktu is not for you, please alert the flight attendant by pressing your call button" Alvin announced on the microphone. Everybody on the plane began to press their call button. "Alvin" Dave said sternly. "Thank you for choosing Air Alvin. Enjoy your flight!" Alvin said nervously.

"Sir, please return to your seat, we're about to take off. Sit. Now" the flight attendant ordered. On the way to his seat, Alvin hits the lock on a cart and it was rolling towards Dave. "But he..." Dave tried. "Sit!" the flight attended repeated. Dave turned around to see a cart coming his way. "No, no, no!" Dave rolled right over the cart. When he caught his balance, he screamed "AAAVVVIIINNNN!"

 _ **Songs Used:**_

Vacation

Trouble

Party Rock

We No Speak Americano/ Conga

Kumbaya

I'm a survivor

Bad Romance

Hello

Say Hey

S.O.S

Fireworks


End file.
